Digimon Nexus
by Hermes-kun
Summary: When a mysterious hacker threatens the multiverse, it's up to various heroes from multiple dimensions to team up and stop him. OC's wanted.


Digimon Nexus:

Author's Note: Hello folks! Your friendly neighborhood author Hermeskun here! So, this story started of as a fic in which I had all the OC's and a basic plot laid out all myself, but then I decided "that's too easy, let's try a challenge" so I went with making this one of those stories where you get OC's submitted by readers instead! Okay, now, before I do a little informative prolog of sorts, here's what I'm looking for, I need 14 OC's in total, 7 protagonists and 7 antagonists. Also, keep in mind people, that this is going to be a T+ rated fic, so there will be violence, language, and mature themes. Now alas, without any further a due, comes the prolog of Digimon: Nexus!  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

It all started in the Nexus universe (Universe 1 in future references.), when a hacker only known by the name PROMETHEUS, hacked into Yggdrasil and shut down Nidhogg, the program which prevented the Digital World from growing passed certain parameters. This not only caused the digital and real world of Universe 1 begin to bleed together, which would create a new world (which PROMETHEUS dubbed, "Midgard) at the cost of 90% of both world's population, but also started to weaken the barriers between other universes. This is possible, because of the digital world's nature, that all Yggdrasils are linked wirelessly, PROMETHEUS's interference just caused the "branches" of the dimension's world trees to intertwine.

Now, due to the various natures' of the digital worlds, some existing before the real world, some being relatively new, some having interchangeable time zones, while in more extreme cases, have hyper accelerated time, the merging of these worlds caused what's called the "Yggdrasil Paradox". The Yggdrasil Paradox did several things, first, it made all the digital world's time in synch with that of the real worlds, it also caused certain events to never happen, landscapes to be misshapen, the origins of some digital worlds to change all together, etc etc. This is made worse by the fact that PROMETHEUS seems to be able to show some power over what the Yggdrasil Paradox effects, using it to remove all those he deemed as a threat by wiping them from existence.

With the Sovereigns, Four Great Dragons, Olympus Twelve, Celestial Digimon, and Royal Knights either purged from the various dimensions altogether or possessed by PROMETHEUS'S army of Parasimon, the fate of the multiverse looked grim, until Yggdrasil made a desperate gambit. Empowering the last of universe 1's Celestial Digimon, Seraphimon, and rewriting him into the powerful "Archomon" giving him the powers to not only hold back the paradox, but gave him a means to fight it. Yggdrasil then created the Crystal Fortress, which is fueled by Archomon's energy. The Crystal Fortress houses a special device known as the "Norn System" which is created to choose 7 heroes from various dimensions and save them from the paradox. However, PROMETHEUS was aware of this, and also chose 7 personal champions to fight for him.

Now, here's the character template, please be as detailed and original as possible when filling it out, and remember, while these digidestined were chosen over millions of other heroes, they are still called for before they became legends, so while don't make them any super badass action heroes right off the bat, remember that these characters are all destined for greatness beyond imagination.

Name:

Age:

Sex:

Dreams/Goals:

Fears:

Type: What type of "chosen one" are they? You can choose from one of the following:

-Digidestined: This type of "chosen one" has a strong connection to a specific vice or virtue. They can have one or two partners, who gain power from the digidestined's vice or virtue to digivolve. There digivices are basic, allowing functioning as a digimon encyclopedia, a basic map, radar, and it allows digimon to digivolve up to mega, as well as provides the special functions of allowing two digimon to "DNA" digivolve, as well as create "Digimentals" which allow a digimon to "Armor Digivolve". If you choose Digidestined, please state what your vice or virtue is.

-Tamer: This type of "chosen one" comes from a world where Digimon is a vastly popular series. When brought into the digital world, they are given a "D-Arc", and a partner digimon. The D-Arc has the basic map and encyclopedia function as a normal digivice, but also allows a person to use "Digi-Modification" cards. A tamer's partner digimon gains power to digivolve through absorbing fallen digimon's data, and can only reach mega through a process called "Biomerging" in which the tamer and digimon become one. If you choose a tamer, please include 8-10 digi-modification cards that your tamer will use.

-DATs Member: This type of "chosen one" tends to be more tactical and militant. They possess one digimon partner, who is normally kept stored in their Digivice Burst. The Digivice Burst, along with being able to store their partner, and having the basic functions of all digivices, allows the DATs member's partner to evolve through a process called "DNA Charge" the power of this charge is increased through the raw emotion of the DATs member, and their connection to their partner. It also allows any of their forms to obtain a powerful "Burst Mode" which allows them to effectively increase a level without digivolving.

-Digimon Hunter: This peculiar type of "chosen one" typically has a large collection of digimon they keep stored in their X Loaders. The X Loader not only allows digimon to digivolve normally, it allows multiple digimon to merge together in what's called a "Digi Xros". Along with the Digi Xros and storing/healing feature, the Xros Loader also serves as a map of the digital world.

-Midgardian: A special type of "chosen one" who hails from an alternate future in which PROMETHEUS's goal succeeded, and Midgard was born. Midgardian's are the surviving species of the world, and are "digital humans". These new humans possess slightly superior physical and mental abilities compared to normal humans, and possess a "monster form" which serves as a "pseudo digivolution".

Side: Yggdrasil or PROMETHEUS

Appearance:

Personality:

Partner/Team: List your character's digimon here.

Digivolutions:

Digimon Personality:

Biography:

Okay, and that' it for the app! Yay! Anyway, going to go ahead and end this now. Hope you find this story interesting, looking forward to seeing y'alls apps!


End file.
